kirby_kornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight Returns
Meta Knight Returns - Kirby's Cornfuffs 5 is the sequel to Mistletoe's Revenge and the fifth story in the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga. This part is among the shorter parts, and leads directly into Dynablaze Returns. As with other parts, this is still available on the original site in its entirety, but the script is only dialogue and is missing many action cues. It is reccomended to be viewed in tandem with this summary guide: http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/id35.htm Summary Part 1 Kirby expresses relief that the incident with Mistletoe is over now that he has reformed. Mistletoe interrupts his happiness to tell the crew of a rumor he heard from some Waddle De (not the main character Waddle De) that another Halberd was spotted floating by his window, past Mt. Aqua, and then into a castle (Marx's Castle) that appeared before both the castle and his ship vanished. Gooey interrupts to mention that he wasn't the original Meta Knight, that there was yet another Meta Knight before him and between him and Meta Knight Senior (this detail is not as clear in the story but is required for the canon to be consistent), and that the most recent Meta Knight is not actually a Sir Kibble but the original, a notion he can psychically pick up on. Mistletoe says that Waddle De thought he might have been dreaming, but that if he wasn't, there should be a mark where the castle/ship must have left a mark behind they could find to prove it and further investigate. Kirby calls the crew to action, and they set out for Mt. Aqua. Part 2 Klub3 finds the mark where the castle landed before disappearing, and just then Meta Knight shows up and mocks them for falling for his ruse (that he died and a Sir Kibble took over, rather than the truth--he retired, Gooey took over as him, and then he too the mantle up again to continue his life of evil). He shows them the Halberd 2.0 (not to be confused with the Dyna-Halberd or his Futuristic Ship), as his minions taunt Kirby about their new weapons. Meanwhile, on board the Halberd 2.0, King DDD has been tied up and made captive and is furious at Meta Knight for his mutiny, insisting his once loyal servant Waddle De let him go. Waddle De doesn't even reply, and Heavy Lobster tells him to shut up and that he's never going to be set free, adding his catchphrase ("Isn't that sweet in a spicy sort of way?"). A mysterious villain (Marx) asks Meta Knight if everything is ready, who replies in the affirmative and reveals Marx is his new boss and behind this latest scheme and the usurping of King DDD. Cool Kirby Kid (name changed from Kool Kirby Kid strategically in this part) confronts Marx, but Marx opens a gigantic black hole whirlwind and sucks the crew inside, trapping them. Part 3 Kirby Kid 1 and Kirby Kid 2 panic at their predicament. Klub3 snaps at Kirby for having the idea to investigate the castle and ship in the first place, and he apologizes.The whirlwind subsides, but traps them inside the Halberd 2.0's dungeon. Mega Kirby G begins singing rap music so vulgar it's all censored, much to Kirby's chagrin. They try to no avail to find an exit. Kirby reassures them it could be worse, to which Meta Chain and Meta Ax enter, ready to fight. It got worse. Part 4 Bronto Burt appears, prompting Stone Kirby to sarcastically refer back to the "ghost in blue underwear" incident. Klub3 uses Yoyo ability to break a path out of the dungeon, entering Marx's chambers. Meta Knight becomes enraged and demands Marx take Kirby and co out. Marx declares war and faces Kirby down. Part 5 Kirby and Marx clash. Marx uses an incomprehensible dark magic beam attack, injuring Kirby (erroneously written as Klub3 here) so badly all he can do is babble incoherently. Stone Kirby takes a shot, and turns to stone, blocking Marx's beam, then leaps over him and turns to stone above him, smashing him on the way down. Unfortunately, Marx has a stone cutting beam attack, and slices Stone Kirby to bits. Klub3 announces he's the head of the gang and steps up to fight, but is leveled instantly by Marx's beam. Kirby declares the situation hopeless, but Kirby Kid 1 refuses to give up. Part 6 Kirby Kid 1 uses Forbidden Curse Attack, an ancient Egyptian black magic spell that turns Marx to stone. Kirby Kid 2 laments that he still hasn't been able to use his power yet, but Klub3 cuts him off again. They all high five, but see a glimpse of Dynablaze's giant spike over the horizon of the distant mountains... THE END Category:Stories Category:Kirby's Cornfuffs